The Delta Triangle: Chapter 1
Carmer hurriedly grabbed his luggage off the rack above him and tried to squeeze his way out of the plane. Once into the airport, he got his one suitcase and waited. His grandfather was supposed to pick him up. He got a soft pretzel and a soda and sat down on one of the benches. In his hand, he was fingering his Beyblade, Flame Eagle. He studied it intently. I wish I had a left spin Beyblade like Nicholas. Flame Eagle can’t win any battles like him. I need someone better! “Pst! Kid! What’s that there in your hand? Is that a Beyblade?” A voice asked Carmer. He looked around, but saw no one. Then someone grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a door. He wore a long maroon waistcoat and a red mask. His spiky yellow hair stood up tall above the mask. “Let me go!” Carmer said trying to get the man’s hand off him. The mysterious figure kept walking on. He went through the door and took his hand off of Carmer. Carmer looked around and saw many things in the large room. In one area was toiletries and bathroom supplies. In another was freezers and refrigerators with food in them. Unused food carts were in some areas. “What you got there, boy? A Beyblade?” He moved his fingers and slightly showed a Beyblade in his hand. “What do you want? A Beyblade battle?” Carmer asked. “Precisely,” The man answered. “Only if you tell me your name!” Carmer said. “Didn’t your parents tell you not to talk to strangers? Oh, very well. Phoenix.” “Your name’s Phoenix,” Carmer said skeptically. Phoenix answered with a, “Three, two-” “Wait! How do I know you’re not trying to take my Bey? What if you’re trying to kidnap me. Bringing me into the maintenance room of an airport by force, against my will, is illegal. Got that?” “Let’s try that again,” Phoenix said as he put his Beyblade on its launcher. “Three!” Carmer put his Bey on its launcher. “Two!” He put his hand on the ripcord. “One!” He poised, ready for attack. “Let it rip!” They both said. “Go Flame Eagle!” Shouted Carmer. “Go Burn Fireblaze!” Phoenix yelled. They ripped out the ripcord and the Beys went onto the “field.” Fireblaze and Eagle collided and a shower of sparks came from Fireblaze. The two Beys hit each other repeatedly. “Fire Wing Smash!” Carmer yelled. Flame Eagle spun in a circle and slammed hard into his opponent. Sparks again flew into the air. “Now it’s my turn,” Phoenix began, “Spark Delta Explosion!” All the red sparks suddenly turned fiery red. Then it happened. Kaboom! Flame Eagle was thrown into the air and hit the ground, losing almost all his stamina. “That was almost to easy.” Phoenix said. “Inferno Blaze Endurance!” Carmer shouted. “Come on! You can do it, Eagle!” Flame Eagle began to spin again and fire shot from underneath his fusion wheel making a giant fiery tornado. Eagle charged towards Fireblaze and hit him full force. Fireblaze was ground into the wall. Sparks flew everywhere as a loud sound came from the battle. Fireblaze jumped into the air and landed on top of Flame Eagle. “Oh, no! Don’t give up Eagle!” Carmer encouraged his Bey. “Crush him down, Fireblaze!” Phoenix said. “Shredding Burn Breaker!” Phoenix said. Fireblaze slowed down for just a second and then balanced on Eagle’s energy ring. Boom! Slam! Crack! '' Flame Eagle exploded. His pieces scattered across the battlefield. Burn Fireblaze circled around in triumph. “No! Eagle!” Carmer cried as he picked up the Facebolt. That was the only intact piece. He blinked a tear out of his eye and dashed out of the room. He put his launcher in his backpack and put the facebolt in a safe place in his suitcase. He quickly ran to the security to tell them about Phoenix. They promised to look around, but were guessing that Carmer was playing a prank on them. Carmer to his place on the empty bench and waited. After about fifteen minutes an old man strode up to him. “Are you Carmer Ville?” He asked, raising one eyebrow teasingly. “Grandfather!” Carmer said rushing into his grandfather’s open arms. “What took you so long?” “Well, I was on a boat in the middle of the pacific when I remembered that I had a grandson waiting for me at the airport. So I rushed here and here I am!” “Right? You’re story sounds ''so true! I believe it one hundred percent.” Carmer said sarcastically. His grandfather crouched down to eye level. “You’d better,” He said. Category:The Delta Triangle